Ironías de la vida
by littleyellowthings
Summary: Ron sonrió. Porque Rose siempre seguiría siendo su pequeña niña, por muy enredada que estuviera en las sabanas con Scorpius Malfoy.


***. I**ronías de la vida.

* * *

><p>—Repiteme, Hermione ¿por qué aceptamos que la versión en miniatura de Draco Malfoy con gripe se quede en nuestra casa? —preguntó con el malhumor que tenía desde que Scorpius había tras pasado la puerta.<p>

Pero Scorpius no era una copia de Draco Malfoy, quizás sólo a simple vista. De hecho, Rose estaba segura que en el fondo y si dejabas de lado aquella astucia, elegancia y hasta la arrogancia que sin duda había heredado de su padre, estaba también el chico cariñoso, el que se mordía la lengua muchas veces que los estudiantes de otras casas le sacaban en cara el pasado de su familia, y no guardaba rencor con nadie. El chico que podía estar horas y horas explicándole la única materia en la que no podía sacar excelente; pociones. El chico que tenía los ojos grises exactos de Draco, pero la mirada cálida e intensa de Astoria Greengrass.

—Porque es amigo de tu hija, el pobre está enfermo y sus padres no están. — respondió Hermione a su marido. Eso a Ron Weasley no le sacó ni en lo más mínimo el enfado del rostro. Aún estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas—. Además, no sean visto en todas las vacaciones, Ron. —intentó nuevamente.

Claro que ninguno de los dos sabía, que si se habían visto a lo largo del verano; varias veces.

Miró a Hermione desde el sofá donde estaba sentado y enfurruñado. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso a mi no me importa. Es demasiado ya saber que están juntos todos esos meses en Hogwarts. Es horrible. —concluyó con una mueca de asco.

Sin duda, pensar en las cosas que Rose y Scorpius podrían estar haciendo tan lejos de sus ojos, le carcomía la mente. Sobre todo, porque en las pocas veces que había visto al heredero de los Malfoy, había notado perfectamente la forma en que miraba a su hija. Era la misma mirada de su hermana cuando miraba a Harry, la mirada que su padre le dedicaba a su madre cuando volvía del trabajo y la misma mirada que le había dado Hermione tantas veces en el colegio y él no se había dado cuenta. Y él sabía, que no faltaba mucho para que su niña se diera cuenta también.

—No es horrible, Ron. —le dijo con voz dulce—. Vas a tener que aceptarlo. Scorpius es un buen chico. —susurró.

Y Ron no sabía si refería a aceptar la amistad con los Malfoy, o a aceptar algo más.

_Algo más, _pensó.

¿Entre su hija y ese... Scorpius Malfoy?

¿Por qué la vida podía llegar a ser tan_ irónica_?

Aún recordaba la vez que Rose les presentó a Scorpius, tenía tan sólo trece años: estaba en la estación de King Cross con su esposa esperando a sus hijos luego de un extenso año escolar en Hogwarts.

_No había tardado en divisar a su hija, era hermosa. Entonces sucedió algo inesperado que casi le hace vomitar todo el desayuno, porque su pequeña no venía sola, de hecho sujetaba a alguien de la muñeca; era Draco Malfoy. Un nuevo Draco Malfoy de trece años; tenía el cabello rubio pero no llegaba a ser platinado, tampoco lo llevaba peinado hacía atrás, sino más bien desordenado, pero caminaba caminaba del mismo modo que lo hacía su antiguo compañero de colegio, con altanería, elegancia, aún cuando se le notaba en la cara que seguramente se había rehusado a seguir a Rose y ella ahora lo arrastraba de la muñeca. _

_Era una serpiente..._

—_Mamá. —comenzó Rose mirando a Hermione—. Papá. —dijo esta dirigiendo su mirada hacía el rostro rojo y pecoso de su padre con un poco de miedo—. Él es mi amigo Scorpius._

_Scorpius que tenía una cara de horror en el rostro, tragó saliva, pero avanzó quedando delante de Rose y le dio la mano a sus padres:_

—_Scorpius Malfoy, un gusto. _

_Hermione lo saludó y le regaló una sonrisa amable, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero le sonrió con calidez. Por otro lado, si bien Ron le dio mano, fue un acto de prácticamente un segundo, como si el rubio quemara._

_Y eso no pasó inadvertido para nadie. Porque Scorpius sabía que el día que conociera a los padres de Rose, eso era lo mínimo que podría ocurrir. Pero Rose que también conocía la tensión entre ambas familias, no lo había querido escuchar. Scorpius no tenía nada que ver con el pasado, nada que ver con Voldemort, nada que ver con guerra, y creía que sus padres lo entenderían. _

—_Buena broma, Rose. —soltó Ron al fin—. De hecho, casi me la creo. Nos vamos. —dijo con tono duro y una línea en sus labios._

—_Ron... —comenzó su esposa. _

_Tomó a Rose de la mano y esta se soltó._

—_No es ninguna broma papá. — le dijo enfadada y volvió a ponerse al lado de Scorpius. _

—_Te dije que esto sería una mala idea. — le murmuró el chico en su dirección._

—_Exacto, muchacho. Una terrible idea. Debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de acercarte a mi hija, mucho menos para ser su amigo, ¿Qué es lo que tienes entre manos, eh?, olvidate de Rose. _

—_Yo no tengo nada entre manos, señor. —le respondió Scorpius con una valentía que no sabía de donde había salido. —Rose sabe escoger a sus amigos. Además, yo no soy malo... _

_Hermione sintió como el corazón se le encogía y miró a su esposo; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se notaba que no tenía nada que decir. _

Ron sintió a su hija bajar por la escaleras. Tenía 16 años, era preciosa y le dolía admitir que ya no era su pequeña niña, llevaba su ondulado cabello castaño rojizo suelto y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. No quería pensar por qué.

Se apresuró en ir a la cocina, la sopa estaba lista.

—¿Y como está el muchacho? —preguntó ocultando el interés—. ¿Ya se murió?

Rose rodó los ojos. Porque a veces su padre podía ser insufrible.

—No, papá. Scorpius está mucho mejor. —contestó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—Obviamente, lo has estado cuidando todo el día. —Ron bufó.

Rose iba a responderle que cuando ella estaba enferma en Hogwarts, Scorpius era igual o peor, que cuando se rompió el brazo jugando Quidditch, él se había quedado toda la noche con ella, aunque estuviera prohibido. Claro tampoco era como si al Slytherin le molestase romper las reglas.

Pero simplemente le dedicó una risa sarcástica y subió nuevamente donde Scorpius.

_¿Risa sarcástica?, _pensó Ron. Sin duda estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los Slytherin.

—¿La has escuchado, Hermione?

* * *

><p>Rose dejó la sopa en la mesa de al lado y se lanzó en los brazos del rubio que estaba en la cama.<p>

A Scorpius aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero lo que le importaba era otra cosa.

—Rose. —la regaño este.

La Gryffindor bufó.

—Oh, no actúes como si te importara que mi padre viniera a regañarnos. —exclamó apoyándose en su pecho y sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Además, por Merlín que no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Bueno, me importa tu relación con tu padre. —contestó con honestidad—. Y que yo este acostado en tu cama ya es demasiado, y contigo enzima abrazándome... —negó con la cabeza.

Rose enarcó una ceja. Se movió un poco recostándose de lado junto a él.

—¿Qué?, ¿te pone nervioso, Malfoy? —bromeó levantando el rostro para que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los del rubio.

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, casi maliciosa.

—A mi no me pone nervioso ninguna chica, Weasley. —le respondió apoyándose en los codos y acercándose así al rostro de la leona.

Rose, rió. De repente todo el pudor y vergüenza que le producía estar tan cerca de Scorpius se había ido. Se había ido muy lejos.

Rose siguió disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—Así que... ¿realmente no te importa que me acerque así?

—No, no me quejo.

Pero ahora los finos y rojos labios del Slytherin si rozaban los carnosos de ella.

—Lastima, porque no me quiero contagiar. —dijo de repente riendo, separándose de Scorpius y rompiendo el momento.

Claro que Scorpius no soltó ninguna risita. Porque para él aquel momento seguía estando ahí, y algo le decía que tenia que tomarlo y hacerlo suyo. De hecho, tomó la barbilla de Rose obligando a que se acercara nuevamente a él. Rose se puso seria enseguida. Los claros ojos de Scorpius la miraban con su clásica intensidad y un nuevo brillo en ellos.

—Verás, Rose. —dijo luego de un suspiro—. Lamento decirte que eso ahora no me importa... en absoluto. —susurró y terminó así por juntar sus labios.

Si bien Rose ya había sentido en una ocasión los suaves labios de Scorpius sobre los de ella, eso había sido cuando tenia 14 años y cuando ella "dormía" en la enfermería, desde ese día había tenido la duda si realmente había ocurrida, ahora, dos años después, podía confirmarlo, porque estaba sintiendo nuevamente aquella suavidad sobre sus labios, sólo que ahora se movían y la acariciaban con delicadeza, ella le respondió el beso como pudo, tomó el cabello de Scorpius entre sus dedos y se aferró más a el. No tardó en sentir la lengua de Scorpius y en ir cayendo sobre las sabanas.

Ninguno de los dos sabían con exactitud cuando tiempo habían estado besándose, pero a ambos les pareció poquísimo.

Se separaron para tomar aire y Rose se acercó nuevamente para darle un corto y pequeño beso. Sintió también la sonrisa de Scorpius bajo sus labios.

—La sopa, Scorpius. —le recordó ella al separarse.

—Claro, claro, la sopa. — dijo luego de mirarla un rato como atontado.

Rose se levantó a buscarla y cuando volvió a dirigirse hacia la cama notó que Scorpius ya se había sentado. Rose se sonrojó; el rubio tenia el cabello más desordenado, y los labios... los labios más rojos.

—Oye, Rose. —le dijo Scorpius cuando Rose se sentó de nuevo a su lado—. Te quiero.

Rose sonrió con los ojos brillosos.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ni Rose ni Scorpius se había dado cuenta de quien los observaba por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta. Ron sonrió un poco, era una sonrisa casi inexistente, pero si su hija lo había escogido, era por algo. Y de todos modos, se había equivocado, Rose siempre seguiría siendo su pequeña niña, por muy enredada que estuviera en las sabanas con Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>*.<strong> Otro Rose & Scorpius. Los adoro C:

Bueno, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estubo Ron tras la puerta, esperemos que no demasiado .


End file.
